


i'm not alone in the mystery

by poiregourmande



Category: Buzzfeed As/Is (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), In Control with Kelsey (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Bodyswap, Cat!Sara Rubin, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Human!Obi, rarebuzzships prompt roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: Two girls.One date.One cat.One annoying roommate with a cursed camera.
Relationships: Kelsey Impicciche/Sara Rubin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18
Collections: Buzzfeed Femslash February





	i'm not alone in the mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rarebuzzships Femslash February and for the prompt roulette over at the rarebuzzships discord!  
prompts used:  
dialogue: “Look! I told you I could fix it!”  
trope: Body Swap  
word: pet  
picture: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/663828309599322112/671527750259179528/1.jpg
> 
> Thanks to yesi for the beta she's an angel! <3

“Kelsey’s coming over tonight,” Sara tells her roommate Shane when he comes home after a shoot. “Don’t be weird, okay?”

“Me weird? My, you wound me. What’s this you say about a gentlelady caller?”

“This. This is what I mean. There’s nothing between Kelsey and I —”

“Yet,” Shane interjects. 

“Yet,” Sara concedes shyly, “but nothing’s gonna happen if you stay with us making eyes and hinting at courtships.”

“Kicked out of my own house,” Shane sighs dramatically. 

“You’ll live,” Sara says, unmoved. “Just like I do every time I let you and Ryan have the house.”

“I told you, you don’t need to leave —”

“Thanks but I heard him working out, and that’s all I need to know I don’t wanna be here when you work him out.”

Shane wiggles his eyebrows lewdly. 

“Behave,” Sara tells him. 

“Look what I found,” Shane says, changing the subject, “at that weird museum/shop.”

He pulls an antique camera out of his bag. 

“I wonder if it still works. It looks a bit banged up,” he says, wiping the lens with his sleeve. 

“It looks haunted is what it looks like.”

Shane scoffs. “You say this about all the interesting stuff I buy.”

“You keep buying creepy artefacts!”

“It’s not an artefact, it’s an antique.”

They roll their eyes at each other, their usual, familiar ‘agree to disagree’ thing, and fall into a companionable silence. Sara pulls out markers and sketchbook while Shane starts cleaning the camera as well as he can, finding a roll of film for it, putting it back into shape. 

When Shane looks up, his camera as ready as it’ll ever be, Sara’s napping on the couch, Obi asleep in her lap. Shane can’t help snapping a picture. Whether it works or not will remain a mystery until Shane sends the film out to be developed, and to be honest, that’s one of Shane’s favorite things about analog cameras. The suspense. The wonder. The surprise when you find pics you didn’t remember taking. 

The doorbell rings before Shane can take any more pictures. He buzzes Kelsey in, glancing at Sara, who’s still not stirring. He figures he can let her sleep some more — the adorable tableau of her snoozing away with Obi, almost Madonna-and-child-like, can only enchant Kelsey. 

“She’s napping,” he says when he opens the door, waving Kelsey in. “But you can come in. I’m strictly forbidden from waking her up ever since the Smoothie Incident of 2k18.”

Kelsey’s eyes glitter with glee. “Do I wanna know?”

Shane hums quizzically, but then Kelsey gets her eyes on the sleepy duo and she coos, just as he expected. She brings her hands to her face. 

“Oh my goodness, this is adorable!” she squees under her breath, trying to be quiet. 

She gingerly sits on the couch, careful not to disturb them. 

Shane watches in amusement as she runs a gentle finger down Obi’s little head. Obi’s ears twitch and he lets out a yawn, slowly opening his eyes. 

***

The first thing Sara notices when she wakes up is a giant finger about an inch from her face. 

This should elicit a bigger reaction out of her, except that the second thing she notices is that the finger belongs to Kelsey. 

Kelsey who, for some reason, is three times her usual size, but she’s looking at Sara with the softest heart eyes and Sara figures that whatever’s happening, it can wait until she’s had her fill of this moment. 

Kelsey scratches her behind the ears, cooing. 

“Morning, sunshine! My, you’re a cute one, aren’t you?”

Sara purrs. 

This would usually be pretty embarrassing, as far as reactions go, but Kelsey looks utterly pleased. Sara settles in more comfortably on the warm cushion underneath her, digging her claws into it. 

Wait. 

Her  _ what _ ?”

She turns around abruptly to look at whatever she’s sitting on. 

And comes face to face with… herself. 

A real life Sara Rubin, snoozing away on the couch. 

Is this a dream? An out of body experience? Why are Sara and Kelsey so big?

This is when she catches a glimpse of her own reflection in the tv screen. 

It can’t be. 

She tilts her head this way and that, lifts her arms, one after the other. 

In the reflection, Obi tilts his head this way and that, lifts his paws, one after the other. 

She flicks her tail. (She  _ has  _ a tail.)

There’s no two ways about it. For all intents and purposes, she… is Obi. 

What the fuck.

_ What _ the fuck?

Reflective of her current confused mood, her back arches and she hisses. 

With a small yelp, Kelsey jerks her hand back. “He’s never liked me much,” she tells Shane, a bit bummed. “I think I smell too much like Chewie.”

Sara instantly tries to calm down — no small feat, considering she’s currently stuck in her cat’s body. The last thing she wants is to scare Kelsey. 

Let’s see. She needs a plan, she needs to think. Might as well do so from the comfort of Kelsey’s lap, right? Just to show her that Obi doesn’t hate her — absolutely no hidden agenda. 

Sara swiftly moves from her own lap — that’s so weird, that is to say, she moves from the Sara-shaped human under her (Obi, maybe? Did they get into a Freaky Friday kind of situation? The human  _ is _ still asleep after all, which is a very Obi thing to do) — to Kelsey’s lap. 

Now, Sara might have fantasized about sitting in Kelsey’s lap several times, but in none of these fantasies was she ever a cat. It’s… surprisingly comfortable. 

Y’know, if you forget the whole ‘stuck in a cat body’ part of it. 

Kelsey pets her, her hands warm and skilled, and Sara can’t help but purr again. 

Wow, her attention span is weak as a cat — she keeps forgetting she has to find a way back into her own body. (To be fair, she’s wanted Kelsey’s hands on her for a long time.)

Right, okay. So how did this happen? She fell asleep as a human, with Obi on her lap. But that can’t be it, they nap together constantly. Shane might know what happened, he was there the whole time working on his camera.

_ His camera! _

She knew the fucking thing was cursed! She knew it! 

She hisses at him, by instinct — okay, maybe also because he deserved it. Kelsey giggles and keeps petting her, while Shane huffs. She needs to get their attention. Because the way she knows Obi, it might be hours before he wakes up and they notice anything’s wrong. Kelsey might be gone by then, and Sara doesn’t like her chances of Shane believing in a case of bodyswap without her there to convince him.

She looks around for something, anything, that could help her bring their attention to the fact that she is not, in fact, Obi. On the coffee table are her markers and sketchbook, perfect.

Reluctantly, she leaves Kelsey’s embrace to bound onto the table. She tries to catch a marker, but they all roll out of her way as soon as she gets her paws on them. 

“Obi, no.” Shane says sternly. He tries to shoo her. “You know Sara doesn’t like you playing with her stuff.”

He’s right, of course he is, but Sara ignores him, trying to grab a marker. 

Stupid non-opposable thumbs. 

She finally manages to squeeze one between her two front paws, but then there’s the issue of getting the cap off. She gnaws at it with her teeth, trying not to think about how these are five bucks a piece, but no dice.

Kelsey coos. “Aww, look at the little guy! I think he wants to draw! Here, let me take the cap off for you.”

“Kelsey, cats don’t draw.”

“Maybe they don’t because nobody’s thought of taking markers caps off for them?”

“Fine, but if he ruins Sara’s good markers, you’re buying her a replacement.”

“Come here, boy,” Kelsey says softly, and Sara tries not to drop the marker as she angles it towards her. 

Kelsey takes the cap off. “There you go, little guy.”

Holding it tight between her two front paws — feeling a lot like a hand puppet — Sara brings the marker to the sketch pad. 

“Oh my goodness,” Kelsey squeals, “he’s really doing it! Sara, wake up, you gotta see this,” she says, shaking Sara’s (the human girl, that is) shoulder. 

The human girl sits up straight, yawning and groaning. She — or rather, Obi — takes one look at Kelsey and bolts away into the kitchen without a word. 

_ Great _ , Sara thinks. There goes her chances with Kelsey. 

“Sara?” Kelsey calls timidly. “Is everything okay?”

“Give her a sec,” Shane says. “She’s always weird after a nap. 

Sara meows pointedly. There’s post-nap weirdness, and there’s waking up in your cat’s body. 

Painstakingly, she starts tracing wobbly letters on the page, hoping it’s readable even though this marker wasn’t designed with cat paws in mind. She’s dimly aware of Shane filming her, chuckling. Kelsey reads along as she writes, spelling it out. 

“H… E… L… P… I… A… M.. S… A… R… A… ‘Help I am Sara?’” Kelsey finishes, incredulously. 

Sara nods and stares at her. 

“Shane,” Kelsey says, her voice strangled in her throat. “I think Sara is stuck in Obi’s body.”

Shane lets out a laugh. 

“Don’t go all skeptic on me,” Kelsey huffs, cutting him before he can start debating. “I’m gonna prove it to you. And we’re gonna help her, right, Sara?”

Sara nods again. 

Kelsey holds out her hand. “Tap my hand four times if you’re Sara Rubin.”

_ Tap tap tap tap.  _

Kelsey beams. “Good, that’s good!”

“Coincidence.” Shane scoffs. 

Kelsey ignores him. 

“Okay, Sara. Do you know how that happened?”

Sara pads over to Shane’s camera to headbutt it softly. 

“The camera?”

Shane groans. “I bought this camera at a museum of oddities and I fixed it up. I wanted to see if it still worked, so I took a picture of Sara and Obi while they napped.”

“Shane! This camera is obviously cursed!”

“That’s what Sara said. But there’s no such thing as curses.”

“Well obviously there is, since you Freaky Fridayed your roommate and your cat!”

Kelsey’s panicking, her voice going all high-pitched, looking from Sara to the camera, to Shane. Sara leaps back into her lap and starts purring, trying to help her calm down. Kelsey absentmindedly starts petting her, and Sara can feel her breathing start to slow down. 

“What are we gonna do?” Kelsey asks. 

“Look,” Shane says. “I’m not a hundred percent convinced I bodyswapped Sara and Obi with my camera, but if I did, I should be able to fix it by snapping another pic, right?”

Kelsey looks uncertain, but this is the best plan they got, so Sara ventures out of the living room in search of Obi, Shane and Kelsey trailing after her. 

Sara finds him sitting on top of the fridge — apparently even a human body couldn’t stop him from hanging out in his favourite spot. In three bounds, she joins him and curls up in his lap. 

“Here we go,” Shane says, and he snaps a picture. 

_ WHOOOOOSH! _

Sara feels like she’s been sucked into a vacuum, then spit back onto a rollercoaster. She definitely prefered going through this process while she was asleep. She stretches her arms, wiggles her fingers, relieved to be at home in her human body once again. Obi bolts out of the room as soon as she moves.

“Sara?” Kelsey asks tentatively.

“Yeah, it’s me.” 

“Look! I told you I could fix it!” Shane tells Kelsey triumphantly, even though he’s the one who didn’t believe her in the first place. 

“A little help?” Sara asks, eyeing the long drop from the top of the fridge to the floor warily. 

Shane gently picks her up around the waist and sets her down. As soon as she’s got her footing back, she punches his chest — not enough to hurt, just enough to lend weight to her words.

“Shane _Alexander_ Madej, you take that cursed camera back to the museum or so help me god!”

Shane rubs where she hit. “Okay, okay! Jeez, it’s not like anyone got hurt,” he mumbles as he walks out of the room. 

“Hi,” Sara says, smiling shyly at Kelsey.

“Hi!”

“Sorry for, um…”

“Missing the beginning of our date?”

Sara’s eyes widen. “Was it a date?” 

“I mean, you did sit in my lap,” Kelsey points out, her eyes glinting. 

Sara blushes deeply. 

“It’s okay,” Kelsey says reaching for her hand. “I didn’t mind the cuddles.”

“You want to try again now that I’m not a cat?” 

Kelsey leans in to brush a soft kiss to her cheek, pulls her into the living room to sit on the couch. 

“So,” Shane starts with a shit-eating grin. “I bet that was not the kind of pussy Kelsey thought she was gonna get tonight.”

Sara throws a pillow at him. “Get out, you dingus!”

Sara’s bright red when she looks back at Kelsey, after Shane’s closed the front door behind him.

“I mean…” Kelsey smirks. “He’s not wrong.”

“Kelsey!” 

“You should kiss me so I stop talking.”

Sara does just that. Finally. 


End file.
